gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Logan Family Story 2
Chapter 1 Jim awoke uneasily from his saddened slumber, to see his kids crowded around him, just like the first morning after he met them, all hit hard by the death of their mother from Rouge Pirates. Jim had attempted to get Tia Dalma to revive her once more, but said she now belongs to Davy Jones Locker, and could only be brought back if Jim went to the locker himself. He had made a plan to take a trip to Europe for a year to get rid of the thoughts of Kayla. He had told Elizabeth to close up his old home. After a few hours, Jim had sent Jack, Rose and Charles all to their uncle in Spain. He had also told Kitty, Larua and Rouge to pack lightly, for they wren't coming back to the house for a year. Timeline This book is scheduled to take place during Laura and Kitty's adolecent years(9 - 12) roughly in the 1750's Possible names * The Logan Family Saga:Book 2. *Or The Logans Return * *:Book Two of the Logan Family Saga *or Return of the Logan Family or *Return of the Logans *or Jim Logan's Biography:Book Three *The Logan Family Trilogy Cancelled on Captain Goldvane2's request *The Logan Family Odyssey *The Logan Family Saga 2 Characters *Captain Jim Logan *Captain Chris Jericho(Pending) Confirmed as a villian Forced out of the story due to being fired. *Victor Creed Logan *Kitty Logan *Laura Logan *Rouge Logan *Arabella Smith *Laura Smith(Brief)(Will be addressed as '''Captain Smith '''to prevent confusion with Laura Logan) *Grace Goldtimbers *Captain Leon(Confirmed) WILL NOT PUT APPERANCES ON FACEBOOK! *Slappy Confirmed apperance as a villian in Rome *Richard Goldvane Confirmed *Scarface As a villian *Jerimia Swordwash *Keria Kinover *Zeke Mar *Edgar Wildrat *Tardliw Ragde(Makes an appearnce when in Rome) *John Bresly *Jack Swordmenace(Pending) Confirmed *Captain John Fatbeart *Cadet(pending) *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Jack Sparrow *Captain Teauge *Blackbeard(mentioned only) *Angelica Teach *Scrum *The Spaniard *Captain Hector Barbossa *Anamaria(pending) *Captain 'Christian' Cage *Captain Edge *Dog O'Hawk *Jeffery Blasthawk *Davy Jones *The EITC Empire *Logan's Militia *Stallion *Jason Shiprat *Captain Andrew Ships The Shadow Pearl CANCELLED! The Queen Kayla's Revenge This ship will take the place of the Shadow Pearl. The Jericho Cut out when Jericho was fired The Black Pearl The Flying Dutchman(pending) Cut out Put in as a ship of Will Tuner.(Will appear) The Queen Anne's Revenge ''La Fleur de la Mort( ''Briefly as Laura Smiths and as the story goes on, it will become Arabella's) Locations Tortuga L'asile Port Royal(brief) Japan China(Pending) Cut out Shipwreck City(Pending) Confirmed London England(pending) confirmed France Spain(Pending) Confirmed Mexico(Pending) Cancelled Germany(Pending) Cancelled Ireland(Pending) Confirmed Italy Rome Apperance of Jim Logan Although it will not go into great deteail, the apperance of Jim throughout the book is the same, with black Assassin robes. Apperance of Laura Logan Although it did not go into deatail Laura's outfit didnt change that much through the book as it resembled Elizabeth Swann during DMC in her Traders Outfit just she alternates w/ a Tricorn to no Tricorn ever 2 chapters. Apperance of Rouge Logan Although it does not go into detail, Rouge's apperance stays the same through the book, with an emerald shirt, a black vest and black pants. Apperance of Kitty Logan Although it does not go into deatil Kitty's apperance doesnt change much through the book. As she wears a white shirt with a pink unbuttoned over the white shirt, with blue highwaters. Later in the book she changeds to a more full Black-attire Trivia about Leon Goldtimbers In all the chapters Leon appears in, it has his name in it. Like "The denied promotion of Leon Goldtimbers", "The Rise of Leon Goldtimbers", (Spoiler altert) "Leon Goldtimbers vs. Chris Jericho Battle to the death" & "Leon Goldtimbers Redeeming moments" He appears in several other chapters but is only a flashback & whispers" Trivia *Jim Logan will take a less important role in this story *This story will take a slightly darker tone than the original. *This story has been changed into a wiki-story. Canon settings L-Canon(Logan Canon) - This story follows Logan Canon, as it is considered the true story. V-Canon(Vince Canon) - This can be considered canon, but it shares little diffrence from L-Canon. J-Canon(Jericho Canon) - This can not be considered canon, it shares little resemblence to L-Canon. Release Dates *Jericho confirmed on his Twitter and Facebook page the book would be set for release on Pirates Online Players Wiki in November 2011 but was cut after he left the project, returned and fired. * Creed stated on his Facebook he would like to finish the story by October 2011, and would be released around Christmas 2011 but would not make it due to the Jericho incident. *Jim Logan stated on his Twitter in June 2011 that the second book would be set for release in November 2011 but combined with his promotion's schedule and the Jericho Incident, the book has no confirmed release date. *Jim Logan stated in October 2011, early chapters of the story would be released in December 2011. *On October 14, 2011 Jim stated that the book would be ''pushed back ''further *Jim Logan stated that the book would be released as a Wiki Story. Vote Do u want to see The Logan Family Story 2?? Yes No There was a first? Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:The Logan Family Saga